


Kiss the girl

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [92]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry-fajtłapa na scenie i Zayn-pomocny/martwiący/rozczulający/etc się chłopak. Proszę o fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the girl

            Byli w trakcie koncertu; jak zwykle roześmiani, szczęśliwi i hałaśliwi. Zayn siedział na schodkach, co jakiś czas poprawiając odsłuch i za każdym razem, gdy Harry potykał się o swoje nogi, ściskał mocniej mikrofon. To nie tak, że Zayn był nadopiekuńczym chłopakiem – po prostu Harry był najbardziej niezdarną osobą pod Słońcem, a Malik po prostu się o niego martwił.

            Liam właśnie kończył  _Little black dress_ , a Harry i Niall kołysali się z prawej strony, machając do fanów i pokazując sobie nawzajem co ciekawsze plakaty. Louis stał niedaleko Zayna, popijając wodę i rozmawiając z Danem.

  - Więc… chyba wszyscy już wiedzą na co czas! – zawołał do mikrofonu najmłodszy z chłopaków, najwyraźniej bardzo podekscytowany.

  - Pytania z twittera! – odkrzyknął Niall, podskakując jak piłeczka.

            Zayn wstał, pozwalając, by Louis objął go ramieniem i stanęli razem, patrząc na wielki telebim, na którym wyświetliło się pierwsze pytanie.

  - Gdybyście do końca życia mogli jeść tylko jedną rzecz, co by to było? – Przeczytał Liam.

  - Wielki shout out dla @queenmalik za pytanie. – Zaśmiał się Zayn.

  - Więc, chłopcy? – zapytał Louis, zwracając się do nich. – Co moglibyście jeść do końca życia? Ja zdecyduję się na pizzę.

  - To takie nudne, Lou! – zawołał Harry. – Ja wybiorę tacos.

            Niall podrapał się po brodzie, mrucząc oczy.

  - Niall najwyraźniej nie potrafi się zdecydować – powiedział Liam – ale ja wybrałbym czekoladę, bo zawsze poprawia humor!

  - I byłbyś gruby – dopowiedział Niall. – Ja zdecydowałem się na Nandos.

  - Niall, nie możesz wybrać Nandos! Miałeś wybrać jedną rzecz! – zawołał Harry z oburzeniem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

            Niall wygiął usta w podkówkę, sprawiając, że najmłodszy jedynie przewrócił oczami, ponownie spoglądając na telebim, gdzie pojawiło się już następne pytanie.

  - Wasza ulubiona piosenka z bajki? – Przeczytał Zayn, a potem odwrócił się do Harry’ego z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Harold? – spytał, unosząc brwi.

            Harry zachichotał jak dziewczynka, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

  - Nie, nie powiem tego! – zaśmiał się do mikrofonu.

  - Och, skarbie, nie masz się czego wstydzić! – Zayn wyciągnął rękę, chwytając w palce koszulkę chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie z zadowoleniem. Przytulił go do piersi, pomimo tego, iż Harry był od niego wyższy i zwrócił się do fanów. – Musicie wiedzieć, że Harry często ogląda bajki i naprawdę kocha…

  - Przestań! – jęknął Harry, szturchając go w ramię.

            Zayn spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę i zakrył dłonią mikrofon.

  - Sam im powiesz, czy ja mam to zrobić? – powiedział do Harry’ego, który jedynie westchnął i wyprostował się, odsuwając od chłopaka.

  - No dobrze – powiedział pokonany. – Ja uwielbiam…

            Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, z głośników popłynęła muzyka i Harry uderzył się dłonią w twarz, już całkowicie upokorzony. Niall i Louis parsknęli śmiechem, zaczynając, niezbyt rytmicznie kołysać biodrami.

  - No, dalej Harry! – zawołał Liam, a fanki zaczęły klaskać i piszczeć i cóż, Harry nie miał wielkiego wyboru.

  -  _There you see her, sitting there across the way_ – zaśpiewał cichutko, jakby trochę nieśmiało.  _– She don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about her_.

  -  _And you don’t know why_ … - Dołączył się Zayn, całkowicie rozbawiony zażenowaniem swojego chłopaka i jego czerwoną twarzą _. – But you’re dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl_.

            Harry sprawiał wrażenie, jakby fakt, iż pozostali chłopcy dołączyli do niego, doskonale znając słowa do piosenki z „Małej syrenki”, przyprawił mu skrzydła, bo zaczął śpiewać pewniej i poruszać się na scenie w imitacji jakiegoś niezbyt udanego tańca hula.

 _\- Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do! –_ zaśpiewał. _– Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask-_ Auć!

            Zayn niemal momentalnie był już przy Harrym, który rozłożył się na scenie, poślizgując się na rozlanej wodzie. Brązowe loki zakrywały twarz chłopaka, a on sam pocierał rękę.

  - Boże, Harry – sapnął Zayn, ściskając jego ramię. – Wszystko w porządku? Żyjesz? Nic sobie nie złamałeś? Oddychasz, prawda?

            Harry sprawnym ruchem odgarnął włosy z oczu i uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki, a Zayn odetchnął z ulgą, grzbietem dłoni pocierając policzek młodszego chłopaka.

  -  _Go on and kiss the girl_  – zanucił, a Zayn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, pomagając wstać swojemu niezdarnemu chłopakowi.

  - Czasami mam wrażenie, że Harry’emu też niedawno wyrosły nogi – rzucił w stronę fanek, przytulając go do siebie i wyciskając czuły pocałunek na jego skroni.


End file.
